1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to devices for supporting articles for manual transport. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved device for protecting and facilitating the manual transport of bulky electronics, such as monitors, central processing units, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of electronic equipment such as electronic cash registers, personal computers, printers and other equipment has increased dramatically, with a proportional increase in the repair of such items. Due to their complicated nature, on-site repair of such items is often not feasible. In such situations, the repair technician must then physically transport the faulty item to the repair shop.
While such items typically have a weight such that they may be manually lifted, such items are often of a sufficient weight and bulk that they cannot be lifted and carried with a single hand. Additionally, such items are subject to damage by mechanical and electrical shock, and by moisture. It is therefore necessary for the repair technician to make several trips between the work site and his or her vehicle to retrieve all tools and faulty items, with the items being subject to damage during their transport to the vehicle.
Similar problems with transporting the items are know in the sales aspect of this industry.